Shall We Dance ?
by Laevatainn
Summary: Une rivalité entre deux hommes faite de provocations incessantes et de coups bas blessants peut parfois finir sur un règlement de compte violent. Et si une ultime valse pouvait renverser la tendance ? (slash, beware !)


Les lumières avaient faibli dans le couloir où je marchais d'un pas lent. Les vestiaires étaient à présent déserts, vides de toute personne bruyante et transpirante. Ce soir, je pourrais profiter d'une douche tranquille, et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Comme tous les soirs de shows, chacune de mes apparitions –même courte– a été ovationnée, et ma prestation a été –comme toujours– excellente. Si seulement l'autre valseur de pacotille n'était pas venu gâcher mon match, ça aurait été parfait, a l'image de ce que je fais. Je penserais un de ces jours à remercier l'équipe créative de me mettre ce foutu rescapé de la NXT entre les pattes.

D'ailleurs, ces pas insistants qui proviennent de la salle d'à côté commencent à me taper sur les nerfs. Personne ne s'amuserait à faire les cents pas ici, alors, qui marche ici avec tant d'insistance ? Je fis a contre-cœur le détour et passa l'entrouverture de la pièce, pour tomber nez-a-nez avec le même gêneur qui énervait tout le monde depuis deux semaines avec son nom soi-disant imprononçable.

Il dansait simplement sur l'estrade qui se trouvait là. Pour une fois, il n'était pas en compagnie de l'une de ses danseuses aux chutes de reins vertigineuses et aux robes affriolantes. Seulement lui, avec son pantalon aux couleurs criardes qui donnerait à n'importe qui une crise épileptique, avec ses attitudes trop maniérées et trop exagérées, avec son corps couvert de sueur et d'huile.

Tous ses muscles ondulaient au rythme d'une musique inexistante que je me serais fait un immense plaisir de couper. Ses mouvements à la fois vifs et souples l'animaient d'une grâce saisissante. La cadence de ses pas égarait mes yeux qui tentaient de les suivre, son corps tournait sur lui-même, effréné, rapide, envoutant. Même mon cerveau avait du mal à tenir le rythme, si bien que je dû m'adosser contre l'ouverture de la porte et penser à autre chose. Mais j'avais du mal à ne pas être un minimum captivé. Peut-être mes propres antécédents dans le domaine. Il avait beau jouer un rôle de danseur, jamais il n'avait autant preuve d'une telle sincérité dans sa démarche. En fin de compte, il sait peut-être réellement danser… Pourtant, en ayant regardé ses anciennes promos et analysé son ancien _gimmick_, il avait plus la gueule d'un type malsain plutôt que d'un danseur de salsa aux tendances apprêtées.

Encore un entrechat. Il se faisait un malin plaisir d'ignorer ma présence alors qu'il me savait entrain de l'observer, et cela m'énervait. C'était comme ça dans tous nos segments et nos matchs. Diversions, déconcentrations, et autres coups bas cadençaient notre rivalité, et même hors du ring, il me prenait toujours de haut. A vrai dire, nous étions pareils, même si j'admettais plutôt facilement mon orgueil de vainqueur. Il n'y a pas de mal à être le meilleur dans ce qu'on fait, après tout !

Je tournais le dos, prêt à quitter la pièce. Cette démonstration silencieuse et inutile avait beau paraitre fascinante, ça allait bien deux secondes. Ses pas continuaient à résonner tandis que je passais le pas de la porte, de plus en plus rapidement, puis s'arrêtent. Enfin. Avant de recommencer bien plus près de mes oreilles. Je me retourne, et constate qu'il s'est à présent déplacé à quelques pas de moi. Il se paye ma tête !

- Ça t'amuse ? lançais-je, ironique.

Il croisa ses bras écartés sous ses pectoraux, avant de m'adresser un de ses sourires agaçants et provocateurs dont il a le secret. Ainsi face à face, nous nous toisions sans retenue dans une véritable dispute mentale. Si l'écho de la pièce pouvait contenir la force de nos pensées, je pense qu'il recouvrirait aisément les notes de son thème d'entrée stupide. Mais ce furent ses lèvres entrouvertes qui brisèrent le silence, de sa voix grave et trainante.

- Il m'amuserait plus… si nous allions tous deux dans un même sens.

Haussement de sourcil.

- Danser de façon ridicule durant des heures ne m'intéresse pas. J'en finirais lassé, d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi tu le fais.

Puis un soupir moqueur.

- Tu n'attires l'attention de personne avec ça.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et en un tour de hanche, il me saisit les poignets en me forçant à adopter une posture sinueuse, collé contre lui. Surpris trop rapidement, je m'étais laissé faire mais le regardais à présent d'un air contrarié.

- Et pourtant… tu ne peux t'empêcher de me regarder danser… N'ai-je pas raison ?

Les intonations profondes et lentes de sa voix rauque s'insinuaient à mes oreilles tant son visage était près du mien. Il exhalait quelque chose de viril et enivrant.

- Ne devrions-nous pas danser… ensemble ?

Ses mains maintenaient fermement mes reins cambrés contre lui, son souffle parfumé suffisait à délivrer tous mes muscles de leur tension accumulée durant les heures précédentes. Je me redressais, le repoussant un peu en plaçant mes mains sur ses épaules.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas l'une de tes danseuses que tu mènes par le bout du doigt et dont tu fais perdre la tête en un pas chassé.

Une lueur maligne étincela pourtant dans mes yeux tandis qu'un rictus à son intention passa sur mon visage.

- Mais je veux bien entrer dans ton jeu quelques minutes. Pour voir si tu es réellement capable de danser aussi bien que moi. Montre-moi donc l'étendue de ton soi-disant talent.

Il éclata de rire, repoussant d'un mouvement de la tête sa mèche de cheveux bruns un peu trop longue. Comme s'il semblait un instant être sorti de son personnage.

- Tu es amusant… Irvine.

Sans perdre un seul instant, nous nous lancions alors dans une valse de pas entrelacés, éloignant et joignant nos corps à demi-nus, virevoltant comme si nous livrions un combat où nous étions à chaque fois à un souffle de toucher notre adversaire, sans effectuer une seule pause, un seul arrêt. J'avais beau avoir eu ma propre expérience dans le domaine, il semblait l'appliquer avec une maitrise impeccable et élégante.

Un tango, tout d'abord. Je dus me laisser mener un moment avant de parvenir à inverser la tendance, mais il prit le dessus en changeant ses pas plus vers une sorte de salsa, colombienne ou cubaine, je n'aurais su dire. Puis ce fut à mon tour de reprendre les devants en enchainant plusieurs temps de danses diverses, mais il parvenait toujours à caler ses pas sur les miens. Danser avec un homme procurait une toute autre sensation. Je parvenais à en être tellement concentré que j'oubliais toute ironie entre nous.

Jusqu'au moment où il commença à prendre une attitude distante, s'éloignant brusquement sans me quitter des yeux. Je remarquais alors qu'il imitait la pose qui faisait la signature de son _gimmick_. J'aurais presque pu deviner ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

- Et si nous dansions… le fandango ?

Nouveau haussement de sourcil. J'aurais dû m'y attendre à celle-là. Sauf que si je déclarais maintenant ne connaitre aucun pas de cette danse, ça irait mal pour moi. Bah, c'est pas comme si je perdais grand-chose. Mis à part cette sorte d'instant privilégié de notre rivalité, peut-être ?

- C'est une danse… très particulière. Si tu suis bien mes pas… toute devrait bien se passer. Tu ne perdras pas la face.

Lui faisant ravaler mentalement son sarcasme, je l'observais esquisser quelques pas en cercle autour de moi, avant d'engager une danse où nous ne nous touchions pas une seule fois, nous frôlant toujours plus près pour mieux nous rejeter. Comme si nous faisions une déclaration à travers nos gestes. Dès que je m'éloignais, il me rattrapait de plus belle, virevoltait, s'esquivait, se rapprochait trop près encore, me forçant à reproduire les mêmes manœuvres. Il n'y avait aucune ouverture dans cette danse, et j'étais ainsi condamné à répéter ce motif captivant jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout un seul instant. Dans les couloirs silencieux des vestiaires, dans l'espace restreint de cette pièce, nous commencions à jouer un jeu dangereux, un jeu de séduction qui ne semblait pas finir tant que l'un de nous n'aurait pas accepté la dominance de l'autre.

Je vacillais. La torsion répétée exercée sur mes jambes commençait à devenir douloureuse, et il fallait que je mette rapidement un terme à tout ça. Etrangement, je ne me sentais pas prêt à arrêter… Finalement, ce salaud avait réussi à m'avoir. Stoppant tout geste, je finis par perdre bêtement l'équilibre, mais ce ne fut pas sans compter son rapprochement rapide pour me soutenir et m'empêcher de tomber, exactement de la même manière insupportable dont il retient sa danseuse lorsqu'elle glisse en arrière par accident. Me voilà dans une position des plus gênantes…

- Et donc ? lui lançais-je, quelque peu perplexe.

Son visage penché très près au-dessus du mien parut esquisser une réponse, mais il n'en fut rien. Il continuait de me sonder de ses yeux aux reflets infinis. Nos mains accrochaient ferment le corps de l'autre, l'un pour ne pas tomber, l'autre pour maintenir au-dessus du sol, parfaitement meneur de la situation, avant de lâcher brusquement toute prise. Mes omoplates claquèrent contre le parquet froid et dur, l'emmenant dans ma chute. Nos épidermes en sueurs se heurtèrent, nos lèvres et nos langues se mêlèrent sans même que je ne puisse comprendre quoique ce soit. Mon cerveau était trop confus pour essayer de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, tandis que mon corps se laissait aller à un instinct totalement sensuel, avec comme seuls repères le parfum enivrant de sa peau, et les caresses de son souffle rauque.

Ses doigts agiles retirèrent mon attirail de scène tout en maintenant mes lèvres rivées aux siennes. Ses mains se promenèrent sur mon corps nu et allongé, tandis que je prenais soudainement conscience de l'ascendant qu'il avait sur moi. Je voulus me dégager, mais tous mes sens étaient figés par les sensations qu'il me procurait, électrisant la moindre particule de mon corps. Serais-je devenu facile ? Non… J'étais envahi à mon tour d'un furieux désir, de haine ou de plaisir, je n'en savais trop rien. Je désirais retrouver cette sensation, la même qui me pinçait le cœur alors que je tentais de la cacher derrière mon dégoût de le voir arriver. Je-

Je sursautais en sentant sa langue descendre sur mes épaules tandis que ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur mon membre à découvert, en torturant l'extrémité rien qu'en ayant posé la paume de sa main dessus. Alors que je commençais à rougir de façon absolument inappropriée, ses yeux étaient toujours plongés dans les miens, détenteurs d'une réponse à tout ce qui était entrain d'arriver. Ce même regard énigmatique et victorieux s'assortit d'un rictus douloureux lorsqu'il me pénétra hargneusement, ne me laissant pas le temps d'assimiler la géhenne trop soudaine qui emplissait tout le bas de mon corps, ni quand est-ce qu'il avait retiré son pantalon de scène. Un cri rauque s'échappa du fond de ma gorge tandis que l'odeur entêtante de phéromones et de sueur paralysait mon corps. Essayant vainement de me dégager, je tentais de me retourner et le sentit se retirer, nous arrachant un râle nerveux. Je voulus hurler encore une fois, autant à moi-même qu'à lui, mais ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes une fois de plus. Laissant sur ma langue cette sorte de goût doux-amer, reflet de la contradiction des volontés de mon cerveau et de mes muscles.

- Tu es sauvage, Irvine… murmura-t-il presque inaudiblement.

Je sentis alors tout mon corps m'abandonner à ses gestes, d'un seul coup. Ignoble mais agréable sensation, à laquelle je me laissais aller non pas sans résistance, continuant à fixer ses yeux profonds.

- Laisse-moi donc te dompter.

Grognement de mécontentement. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de ne pas être maitre de la situation. Mais étant donné ma position de faiblesse, il allait falloir céder un peu. J'inspirais profondément. Erreur fatale. La température de nos deux corps et son odeur musquée me montait de nouveau à la tête, et je fus pris d'une envie fiévreuse de soulager la tension qui bourdonnait dans mon bas-ventre. Je gémissais alors, sans pour autant que cela ait l'air suppliant, pour l'inciter à reprendre ses caresses sur mon membre tendu. Chose qu'il fit, trop lentement à mon gout, mais je savais parfaitement qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à me torturer. La lumière soulignait les contours veloutés de ses abdominaux, que ma main alla effleurer sans réfléchir. Il fit glisser sa langue entre mes lèvres en un baiser sinueux, pressant son membre gonflé de sang entre mes cuisses écartées sous son poids. J'haletais doucement, mon visage toujours déformé par cette habituelle expression ironique que je ne pouvais empêcher. Une ironie mêlée de gêne et d'impuissance. Il restait maitre de la situation, et cela me mettait hors de moi. Je me redressais brusquement, tentant de me renverser, mordant ses lèvres par inadvertance, mais il reprit le dessus en me retournant vivement sur le ventre, ne me laissant aucune échappatoire. Aucun de nous deux avait eu la patience de jouer le jeu…

Il saisit mes reins et s'empala alors violemment en moi. La sensation fut trop vive, et trop douloureuse, pour que je puisse me rendre compte de l'intensité avec laquelle je venais de le subir. Un râle étouffé se perdit dans le silence de la salle, suivi d'un hurlement qui se libéra soudainement de ma gorge. Il m'avait pénétré sans ménagement, allant directement s'enfoncer le plus profondément possible. Je pus apercevoir par-dessus mon épaule un rictus se dessiner sur ses lèvres, semblant révéler de la satisfaction ou de la douleur, je ne saurais dire. Puis je sentis du plaisir monter dans tout mon être, remuant mon corps pour accentuer la pression de son membre en moi. Mes hurlements ne voulurent cesser malgré le plaisir que je commençais à prendre, je sentais de la sueur glisser le long de mes omoplates. Et toujours cette même senteur enivrante…

Deux doigts s'insérèrent entre mes lèvres entrouvertes, que je suçais avidement tandis que son autre main entreprenait de coincer les miennes derrière mon dos, les tenants fermement pour que je ne puisse plus agir autrement qu'en laissant échapper des cris de rage et d'excitation plus ou moins profonds. La honte et le désir s'amalgamaient douloureusement en moi. Mauvais mélange. Lorsque je cru qu'il allait enfin se retirer, ce fut au contraire pour revenir encore plus profondément, encore plus brusquement. Je vociférais, tentant de le faire lâcher prise, sans succès. Alors que je continuais à extérioriser la sensation insoutenable qui explosait dans tout mon corps, je sentis ses lèvres près de mon oreille, murmure doucement :

- Crie… Hurle… Débats-toi… Je n'en ai rien à faire…

Sa langue chaude et humide dessina le volume du lobe de mon oreille, le mordillant l'air de rien.

- Tant que tu continueras à dire mon nom…

Jamais je n'avais été aussi humilié et poussé à bout. Mais je me sentais déjà venir au moment où je me résignais enfin à me concentrer sur le plaisir éprouvé, et qu'en fait je désirais sans le vouloir. Depuis le temps que l'on travaillait sur notre rivalité, le fait qu'il me tienne tête, qu'il se joue de moi, n'avait fait qu'accentuer ce sentiment d'attirance. Et à présent, je trouvais encore le moyen de ressortir mon bon vieil orgueil et de ne pas m'avouer perdant dans cette situation tant fantasmée. A travers ses doigts encore dans ma bouche, je laissais alors échapper les premières syllabes de son nom de scène, comme il m'avait tant obligé à les répéter durant nos _segments_. Il porta alors une morsure à ma nuque, m'obligeant à prononcer les secondes syllabes alors que mon membre bouillonnait, prêt à jouir au moindre excès d'excitation. Mordant encore plus fort dans ma chair pour contenir un feulement de plaisir, il donna un ultime coup de rein durant lequel je hurlais enfin la dernière syllabe, me cambrant comme je le pouvais pour atténuer la sensation soudaine, tandis qu'il lâchait sa prise sur mes mains. Mon cri se prolongea puis se perdit en une série de halètements incontrôlables dont nous provoquions le rythme, saccadé et profond.

Il finit par s'abattre sur moi, le souffle coupé. La salle sentait désormais plus le miel que la sueur, et nous étions seulement deux, au sol, nos deux corps endoloris mêlés l'un a l'autre. Je voulus me retourner, regarder une dernière fois ses yeux, mais ils me renvoyèrent un air presque indifférent. J'eus un étrange pincement au cœur. Je compris alors qu'il était redevenu l'être méprisant et provoquant qui me servait d'adversaire. Il se releva, détournant ses yeux des miens. Je le regardais discrètement réenfiler ses vêtements, tempe posée contre le plancher. Il se dirigea vers la porte, d'un pas félin. Ses lèvres rougies s'entrouvrirent et se refermèrent, mais mon cerveau troublé m'empêcha d'entendre ce qu'il me disait, prêtant seulement attention à cet étrange sourire, rassurant, qu'il me lança avant de refermer la porte, me laissant nu et tremblant sur le sol froid, attendant de reprendre mes esprits.


End file.
